Bedtime Stories
by Nasukey
Summary: "Naruto tinha uma ideia perfeita de como salvar aquele mês de junho. E começaria com um presente." SASUKE/NARUTO


**x **Eu e meus amigos fazemos challenges entre nós e isso sempre me diverte muito. Essa fic nasceu assim, de um desafio, e eu gostei do resultado. Sentia falta de escrever SasuNaru.

**x **Tem muito mais fluffy do que drama. Dramas não são comigo.

* * *

**Bedtime Stories**

Aquela era a pior época do ano, tanto para Sasuke quanto para Naruto, que era próximo dele ao ponto de se abalar com as mudanças bruscas de humor e problemas do melhor amigo. Se já era ruim ter um Sasuke que reclamava e implicava com ele o tempo inteiro, era ainda pior ter um Sasuke calado que passava horas encarando páginas de livros e paredes brancas sem realmente enxergar qualquer coisa, os pensamentos em outro mundo.

Aquilo o angustiava. Por mais que tentasse, sabia que não podia fazer nada para ajudar o amigo a superar a perda dos pais, ou pelo menos esquecer daquilo por alguns minutos. O mês de junho vinha sendo, nos últimos dois anos, o mais terrível de todos. Seus dias pareciam tão longos e infinitos que Naruto contava nos dedos o tempo que faltava para que julho finalmente chegasse. Queria ver Uchiha Sasuke bem, assim como queria poder fazer mais do que só ficar em silêncio ao lado do outro — aquilo não parecia surtir muito efeito.

Foi com esses pensamentos em mente que no dia 15 de junho daquele ano Uzumaki Naruto decidiu que já era hora de tentar fazer com que Sasuke voltasse a ter uma vida. Ele só saía de casa para ir à escola e sempre voltava correndo quando as aulas terminavam, parecendo nem mesmo ouvir os berros de Naruto pedindo que o esperasse. Até mesmo Itachi estava começando a se preocupar com o irmão, e isso porque fora ele quem explicara infinitas vezes que era normal que ele se afetasse tanto. Naruto concordara a contragosto; Itachi era o único que deveria entender a dor de Sasuke, mesmo que ele não tivesse tantos problemas com o pai quanto o mais novo.

Naquela tarde, enquanto voltava da escola, o loiro se sentia desanimado. Em alguns momentos se pegava fazendo comentários banais em voz alta, mas seu sorriso morria quando se lembrava que estava sozinho.

— Deve existir alguma coisa que alegre aquele teme... — ele murmurou quando já estava chegando em casa, tentando se lembrar de coisas que o animavam quando ele mesmo estava triste.

Jogar videogame. Assistir filmes sangrentos ou aquelas comédias bobas que o faziam rir o tempo todo. Ler romances felizes, por mais que ele odiasse admitir. Ouvir música. Comer ramen até a tristeza passar.

Mas Sasuke odiava comer ramen, mesmo que acompanhasse Naruto quando era obrigado. Ele estava sem novos jogos há um bom tempo e sempre se esquecia de comprá-los. Naruto tinha certeza que se achasse alguma comédia no meio dos filmes de Sasuke choveria granizo o dia todo. Ele não comprava romances felizes porque os odiava, sem contar que Naruto tinha certeza que os livros preferidos de Sasuke eram tediosos só olhando os títulos. E as bandas favoritas dele... Bem, era melhor nem pensar em todas aquelas letras depressivas. Ouvir aquilo o dia inteiro devia fazer mal para qualquer um.

O Uzumaki deixou os ombros caírem em completa derrota. Agora estava meio óbvio porque Sasuke era uma pessoa tão deprimida — ele mesmo fazia questão de se deprimir, ignorando as coisas alegres da vida.

Tendo certeza de que esse pensamento fazia completo sentido, Uzumaki Naruto sorriu animado. Tinha uma ideia perfeita de como salvar aquele mês de junho.

E começaria com um presente.

**X**

Uchiha Itachi se afastou da tela do computador e suspirou. Sentia-se cansado e tinha milhares de coisas para fazer no escritório durante o resto da tarde. Olhou para o relógio. Já passava das três horas e ele ainda nem tinha saído para almoçar.

Afrouxou a gravata e se sentou mais confortavelmente na cadeira giratória. Estava pronto para sair da sala e beber pelo menos um café quando o telefone tocou.

— Sim, Tenten?

— _Itachi-sama, Uzumaki Naruto está na linha. Ele disse que é urgente._

A voz de sua secretária estava apreensiva e Itachi massageou a testa. Pedira para não ser incomodado naquela tarde, mas Tenten já estava ali tempo o bastante para saber que havia algumas exceções. Seu otouto e Naruto eram duas delas.

— Passe a ligação, por favor.

Um leve ruído se fez ouvir antes que a voz de Uzumaki Naruto deixasse Itachi surdo. Nada fora do comum.

— _Itachi, eu to indo para a sua casa e você precisa tirar o Sasuke de lá por algum tempo. Eu tenho uma surpresa e preciso dele fora._

Tão educado e calmo como sempre.

— Por que eu faria isso, Naruto-kun?

—_...Por que é uma surpresa?_

Itachi sorriu.

— _Eu juro que vai alegrá-lo. Você sabe como ele está triste e menos insuportável esses dias. Isso é preocupante._ — Naruto continuou quando não recebeu uma resposta, sua voz levemente desesperada. Itachi concordou com a cabeça, mesmo que o outro não pudesse vê-lo.

— Tudo bem. De quanto tempo você precisa?

— _Uns trinta minutos._

**X**

Sasuke não estava nada feliz, principalmente com aquele cretino que ele chamava de irmão.

Ele tinha a conclusão de um trabalho para fazer, um melhor amigo do qual fugir e um livro para terminar de ler. E ainda assim Itachi achava que ele tinha tempo para deixar tudo de lado e ir até a empresa na qual trabalhava só para levar almoço para ele.

"_Não tem nada além das sobras de ontem. Você pode comprar alguma coisa por aí"_, o mais novo tentou argumentar, mas Itachi retrucou com um _"Eu estou com saudade da sua comida"_.

Sasuke até pensou em responder que, como já tinha dito, eles tinham comido a mesma coisa no dia anterior. Que saudade estranha era aquela? Ele até tentaria achar sentido se já não tivesse se conformado que morreria sem entender o enigmático Uchiha Itachi.

Na volta para casa ele olhou duas vezes para o caminho oposto ao seu. Naruto morava a algumas quadras dali e, mesmo que precisasse ficar sozinho, uma pequena parte sua sentia falta do loiro tentando animá-lo. Ele nunca tinha êxito naquilo e no final só conseguia irritar o moreno, mas só as tentativas dele já eram reconfortantes. Sasuke estava deliberadamente ignorando o melhor amigo e estava bem com isso quando não pensava no assunto, mas quando os pensamentos se voltavam ao rapaz de olhos claros...

Não podia deixar de se sentir mal. Por ele mesmo e Itachi, até mesmo por Naruto que se envolvera tanto na vida deles, mas principalmente por seus pais. Não eram raras as noites em que ele acordava suando, desespero tomando conta de seu corpo, ao se lembrar do trágico acidente que ocasionou na morte de Fugaku e Mikoto. Ele não estava com eles naquela noite, naquele maldito carro, mas sua mente insistia em recriar todas as cenas e diálogos que ele nunca chegou a presenciar, e no final sempre acabava se culpando.

Disseram para ele que chovia muito e que Uchiha Fugaku perdera o controle do carro quando voltava de um jantar de negócios com a esposa. Não eram poucas as vezes que aquilo acontecia com as pessoas. Mas, na mente de Sasuke, ele tinha certeza de que seus pais discutiam segundos antes que o carro derrapasse na pista — eles só estariam continuando a discussão de mais cedo; não era tão impossível, não é? Fugaku ainda estaria alterado por descobrir que o filho mais novo era gay e Mikoto ainda estaria do lado do garoto, sendo a pessoa doce e sensata de sempre e dizendo que nada daquilo era uma escolha. Fugaku jogaria na cara dela que Sasuke sequer era um bom filho; pelo menos não tão bom quanto Itachi, que já estava na faculdade e tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Mikoto gritaria com ele, como poucas vezes fizera na vida, e então... E então...

O garoto balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse dissipar aqueles pensamentos. Já era ruim o bastante tê-los de noite, recusava a deixá-los invadir sua mente durante o dia também. Olhou mais uma vez na direção que levava até a casa de Naruto e decidiu que era uma péssima ideia. Sasuke não podia evitar toda a tristeza, mas Naruto não precisava fazer parte dela.

Girando a chave entre os dedos, recomeçou a fazer o seu caminho. Levou menos de cinco minutos para avistar a casa de paredes azuis e só alguns segundos para abrir a porta.

Ele só não esperava ouvir barulhos vindos do seu quarto.

**X**

Sasuke ficou temeroso em um primeiro momento, mas quando ouviu o barulho de alguém tropeçando seguido de um _"teme maldito que deixa a mochila no chão só pra eu cair"_ revirou os olhos e começou a subir as escadas. Nenhum ladrão era estúpido daquela maneira.

Ele abriu a porta de madeira que dava acesso ao cômodo e encarou o garoto sorridente sentado na sua cama.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Ué, eu sempre venho aqui. — Naruto disse como se fosse óbvio, até porque _era_. Tanto que ele tinha a sua própria chave.

Os olhos azuis ficaram sérios de repente e ele encarou o melhor amigo. Seu sorriso se desfez no exato momento em que viu as olheiras dele, assim como o rosto cansado de quem não dorme direito há dias. Até mesmo os cabelos negros, sempre tão bem arrumados, pareciam estar bagunçados e descuidados. Sentiu seu coração se comprimir no peito.

— Eu tenho que fazer a conclusão do trabalho do Kakashi-sensei. Você deveria ir pra casa fazer o mesmo. — Sasuke disse, mas ainda assim andou em direção a cama e se jogou nela também, puxando um travesseiro que estava perto de Naruto para apoiar a cabeça.

— Ah, bobagem! — Ele dispensou. — Até porque eu tenho motivos para estar aqui.

Antes que Sasuke precisasse perguntar do que diabos Naruto estava falando, o mais novo pulou da cama e andou até o lado oposto do quarto, onde a sua mochila laranja estava jogada no chão, perto da de Sasuke.

Ele tirou um embrulho vermelho e mal feito de dentro e pegou um de seus cadernos, parecendo procurar por uma página em particular.

— Feliz Mês do Amigo! — Gritou animado, seus olhos azuis se fechando levemente quando ele abriu um dos seus sorrisos gigantes.

Sasuke apesar o encarou como se ele estivesse louco. O que era aquilo?

— O que é isso, dobe?

— A partir de agora, o mês de junho é o Mês do Amigo. Vamos fazer coisas que amigos fazem _todos os dias_, o que inclui presentes. Eu espero que você comece a economizar, bastardo.

O mais velho piscou algumas vezes e pareceu compreender a intenção do outro depois de algum tempo. Aquilo era estúpido e totalmente Naruto, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir. Uma parte sua queria que aquilo amenizasse toda a dor, mas era difícil.

— Não existe um _Mês do Amigo_, Naruto. É só um dia, e é no mês de julho. Aprenda a fazer contas. — O Uchiha apontou o erro, o usual sorriso provocador aparecendo por saber que aquilo irritaria Naruto.

Em dias normais eles passariam horas discutindo por causa daquela provocação até não se lembrarem mais o que a começara. Em dias normais Sasuke não estaria tão cansado e triste. Em dias normais Sasuke teria passado longe do cemitério, não ficado parado do lado do fora durante uns vinte minutos por medo de entrar.

Naruto viu Sasuke desviar os olhos para as mãos que estavam entrelaçadas e suspirou baixinho. Sabia exatamente no que ele estava pensando e era isso que queria evitar.

— Até parece que eu vou deixar de comemorar do meu próprio jeito só porque a data já existe e é em outro mês. Nós não somos todo mundo, Sasuke. — Naruto caminhou até a cama e se sentou ao seu lado, entregando o embrulho a ele. — Desculpe por estar amassado. Não é como se eu fosse comprar coisas novas pra você durante trinta dias, né, até porque eu não sou rico e tenho que comprar ramen. Por isso estou te dando algo que é meu.

Sasuke encarou o garoto que parecia implorar que ele aceitasse e começou a abrir o presente, vendo pelo canto dos olhos o sorrisinho de Naruto.

— Isso é estúpido e não vai virar tradição.

— Ah, vai sim, pode ter certeza.

"_Por quanto tempo for necessário, teme."_

O maior encarou o exemplar de _O Pequeno Príncipe_ que tinha em mãos. Era um dos livros preferidos de Naruto e ele o carregava para todo o lugar que ia. Ele sempre se fazia de ofendido e balançava a cabeça negativamente quando Sasuke dizia que nunca lera, alegando que o Uchiha não tivera infância.

— Hm. Eu não vou ler isso. — Sasuke disse e Naruto bateu em sua coxa, olhando-o daquele jeito zangado.

— Vai sim. Se você me der um dos seus livros eu vou ler, pode ter certeza. — Naruto disse com firmeza, mas sentiu certo medo quando Sasuke lançou para ele aquele olhar diabólico e malvado que só os Uchiha conseguiam ter. Sentia que a vingança não tardaria a vir.

— Eu vou pular várias páginas e fingir que li. Aposto que vou me entediar. — Desafiou e Naruto riu, arrancando a página aberta do caderno e entregando para ele.

— E é por isso que você vai ler em voz alta para mim. É o que nós vamos fazer hoje. Amanhã já é outro dia. Novo dia, novos planos.

Uchiha Sasuke encarou a folha meio amassada e percebeu que os dois lados estavam preenchidos. As linhas eram enumeradas e ele leu os primeiros três itens.

"_Dia 15 — Ler O Pequeno Príncipe durante a tarde. Passar boa parte da madrugada baixando músicas que não sejam depressivas. Dormir na casa do teme._

_Dia 16 — Ouvir as músicas não depressivas durante todo dia e obrigar Sasuke a dançar algumas delas. Se tiver sorte, filmar tudo e jogar na internet. Fazer listas para comprar jogos novos porque eu vou dormir na casa do teme de novo._

_Dia 17 — Contar ao Sasuke que eu vou dormir na casa dele até O Mês do Amigo acabar. Me juntar ao Itachi-san para derrotar o idiota do teme no videogame."_

A lista acabava oficialmente no dia 31, mas todo o resto da folha estava preenchido com ideias e Sasuke encarava tudo meio descrente.

— Isso é absurdo.

— Com absurdo você quer dizer legal? Absurdamente legal?

Sasuke pensou em retrucar, mas Naruto estava tão animado naquele momento que ele deixou para fazer aquilo depois. Sim, depois. Dar alguns minutinhos de felicidade ao garoto loiro que faltava saltitar pelo quarto. Ele perceberia que era uma péssima ideia quando tudo desse errado e nada distraísse Sasuke.

Mas Sasuke estava se esquecendo, naquele momento, que Uzumaki Naruto era a pessoa mais determinada do mundo. Ele não desistiria.

— Eu gostava mais de quando você me deixava ficar em silêncio, sabe. — Sasuke reclamou quando, alguns minutos depois, deu-se por vencido e se recostou na cabeceira da cama, seu corpo relaxando contra os travesseiros enquanto ele abria _O Pequeno Príncipe_.

— Só cala a boca e lê, Sasuke. — Resmungou.

E Sasuke leu.

**X**

— Numa toca no chão, vivia um hobbit — Naruto começou a ler entre bocejos, seus dedos acariciando inconscientemente os cabelos de Sasuke que estava deitado ao seu lado, quieto. — Não uma toca desagradável, suja, úmida, cheia de restos de minhocas e com cheiro de lodo; tampouco uma toca seca, vazia e arenosa, sem nada dentro para se sentar ou para comer: era a toca de um hobbit, e isso quer dizer conforto.

O garoto de cabelos claros continuou lendo e Sasuke podia imaginar o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios, mesmo sem estar olhando-o. Nem parecia que ele relutara tanto para começar a ler aquele livro.

A voz de Naruto era estranhamente agradável e ele sempre interrompia a leitura para rir ou fazer comentários, mas isso não incomodava Sasuke; muito pelo contrário. Ele também lia com a voz muito mais alta que o necessário e se empolgava muito fácil, o que obrigava o moreno a repreendê-lo, ainda mais quando era madrugada — como naquele momento — e o quarto de Itachi não era muito longe dali.

Era madrugada do dia 1 de julho e as coisas estavam consideravelmente melhores. Sasuke precisava admitir que ficara muito ocupado com as maluquices de Naruto nos últimos dias e tinha bem menos tempo para se culpar por algo que, bem no fundo ele sabia, não era sua culpa.

Foi bem vergonhoso e incômodo acordar no meio das noites nos primeiros dias e ser obrigado a responder as perguntas desesperadas do Uzumaki, que queria saber se ele estava bem. _"Pesadelo"_, era só o que ele dizia, mas era o bastante para que Naruto apenas concordar com a cabeça e puxá-lo para perto. Algumas vezes, quando Sasuke se acalmava, eles ficavam conversando sobre coisas sem sentido até o sono vir. Outras vezes Naruto pegava um livro qualquer e abria em uma página aleatória, lendo para ele.

Mas, felizmente, aquele não era o caso daquela noite.

— Uau — Naruto disse depois de ler algumas páginas. — Eu tenho que admitir que é bem legal mesmo.

— Eu te disse, idiota. — E lá estava aquele tom de superioridade. Naruto fechou o livro e ameaçou tacá-lo na cabeça de Sasuke. O moreno só o empurrou e se virou para o lado, fingindo querer dormir.

— Saia da minha cama. Seu lugar é no chão, obrigado.

— Ei, eu não vou sair. Tenho o direito de dormir na cama, já que te aturo o dia todo. — Ele deixou o livro em cima da escrivaninha e puxou o cobertor para o seu corpo, como se para provar o que falava.

— Apenas volte para a sua casa, idiota. — Ele tentou parecer zangado, mas sua voz saiu tranquila e Naruto apenas riu.

"_Eu não vou te deixar."_

— Tá, tá, agora dorme.

* * *

**N/A:** Naruto lendo O Hobbit foi inspirado em uma cena de Supernatural, onde a Charlie lê para a mãe dela. É uma cena muito comovente e lindinha e eu não pude evitar fazer a referência.

Se alguém leu, obrigada.


End file.
